Evil won
by vampirechick13
Summary: Source Cole Queen Phoebe what more can i say an evil charmed one and how is Prue alive


THIS IS MY FIRST CHARMED FIC IF I GET 10 GOOD REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE WITH THE CHARMED FICS ALL COLE AND PHOEBE IT WILL ALSO BE COLE BEING THE SOURCE AND PHEOBE BEING THE QUEEN. LOVE YOU GUYS! ALSO ALL OF THE CHARMED FICS WILL BE IN THIRD PERSON AND I DONT OWN ANY THING!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Cole!" The new underworld queen called<strong>

** "What and can you keep it down? The demons are ready to kill you." **

"**Sorry I forgot they have sensitive hearing. But I was looking for an innocent to kill well I found one but the Charmed ones got her before I could finish the job. Those Charmed ones are in my way!" **

** "Tell me if im wrong you have Piper, Prue ad whose the last one?" **

"**My step sister!" Cole looked at her shocked it was almost like her parents knew that something would happen to one of them **

"**Since when did you have a step sister?" **

"**I didn't know about her until now." **

"**Do you want to do something about it?" Phoebe smirked **

"**Can demons watch them until I kill her?" he nodded **

"**Danill get me to low life demons." he nodded and Shimmered off, When he came back the royal demons looked at them **

"**You are to spy on the charmed ones. Once they lost the innocent they are protecting get the queen so she can kill her." they nodded and shimmered off. Cole backed Phoebe into a corner of the underworld and made out with her. A demon came in **

"**My... Oh shit..." they broke apart and looked at him Danill was silent threw this **

"**What do you want?" **

"**Well I was here to inform you that the queen has an doctors appointment." he nodded then those two flamed and Danill did to not sure why he was with them **

"**My Liege why am I here?" those two looked at him **

"**Well your going to protect her if im away for any reason under stand?" he nodded **

"**Of course I do." Cole nodded to him then Phoebe got called in and the other two went with **

"**So whats wrong?" **

"**I think im pregnant." Cole's head shot up to Danill and he walked out of the room **

"**Would he be the father of it?" **

"**No that would be me." Cole didn't think his demons would be that dumb to do that to the queen **

"**We could always get a DNA sample." They looked at each other for a seconded then back at the doctor**

"**Can you give us a mintue?" she nodded once she left Danill came back in and looked at them **

"**Cole how can you not trust me. I understand for the demons but me? I know I was a slut in the past but uh I've changed since and Cole I want to keep it." Cole sighed **

"**Phoebe I do trust you its hard because of the demons have a fuckton of lust towards you." **

"**Im sorry do you want me to write a spell to make me ulgy to demons?" Danill answered this **

"**No. Your beauty needs to be shown." Cole looked at him**

"**Well Phoebe He answered the question for me." Phoebe shook her head and kissed him **

"**Danill will you go get her please?" he nodded and left **

"**If you are do you know what we will do when we get home?" **

"**Which..." the doctor came in but Cole pointed down so it ment the Underworld she couldn't hide the smirk on her face Cole knew that being evil would get to her one day. Its finally caught up **

"**Well Mrs. Turner you are congrats. It's to young to tell what it is give it 12 weeks and we'll know." Pheobe nodded they left the building and flamed off as Danill shimmered **

"**Master.. Im getting called by witches!" Pheobe smirked **

"**Let me go what witches?" **

"**Charmed." she nodded and flamed off into the crystal cage **

"**Pheobe?" **

"**Yea its me Danill is on a mission for us why did you call him?" Pheobe knew it was to get info about her on there side but she wasn't having any of that **

"**Does this cage hold spells?" they shook their heads **

"**Crystal on the floor move away and let the evil powers divide." one crystal moved Pheobe looked at them **

"**Don't call him again. Oh before I go..." the innocent came up and Phoebe smirked **

"**Your making it to easy for us to win charmed ones." Phoebe had flames out her hand and killed the innocent. Then she flammed off back to the underworld Cole was pacing **

"**Cole sweetie I killed the human I wanted to. Those demons saw me also." Cole turned around and engulfed his wife in a hug **

"**I was worried sick about you." she smiled **

"**Im sorry baby. They had the crystal cage I asked them if spell can get threw it they said yea and they even had the innocent as the same room as me." Cole hugged his wife then kissed her **

"**They made our jobs easy didn't they?" I nodded The seer walked in at this time bowed to them **

"**My Liege the child thats in the queen now has a great advantage of becoming the heir to the throne." They looked at her shocked **

"**Excuse us did you say child as in both genders?" **

"**Oh do you want the gender I didn't know you would so I said child my lord." **

"**Yes tell us but keep it a secret. Also can you make the process faster?" Phoebe looked at him confused **

"**Why do you want to speed up the process?" **

"**So I can have you back to my self of course. Do they know?" **

"**Nope I didn't tell them about us or anything about the underworld only how easy they made my job today. I bet they feel ashamed ." Cole smirked **

"**I love you being by my side." Phoebe kissed him **

"**Im glad im on this side it's been worth it. We won a lot." Cole had to agree with that. Seer growled internally **

"**My queen it has been brought to my attention that you killed an innocent?" **

"**Yes I did and your po... Cole didn't you say once I kill an innocent im evil? I did that in front of my sisters and a white lighter!" Cole looked at her hugged her then spun her around **

"**That's so awesome my love." Phoebe and Cole flamed back to their chambers with out breaking a kiss Cole ripped Phoebe's clothes off and she moaned then some demon came in on them Cole covered up Pheobe and looked at him**

"**What do you want?" **

"**My liege I am to inform you Danill is being Called again by the charmed ones he wants to know what to do?" Cole looked at him **

"**Turn around." the demon did Phoebe got dress in a sex dress then orbed up this time out of the crystal cage **

"**Don't tell me you want answers from Danill again." **

"**Excuse us but we want to know if your safe." **

"**Im perfectly fine I was born for evil look at my high school and middle years. The role of Being a queen for the underworld is mine." Leo orbed in at that time **

"**Pheobe...Nice out fit." **

"**I would have been naked but I decide to go with this not that I would mined. So..." **

"**YOU CAN'T BE SEROUIS YOU HAVE SEX WITH THE DEMON?" **

"**I CAN IF I WANT TO HE IS MY HUSBAND AND I SUGGEST NOT YELLING AT ME WITCHES!" Phoebe growled at them then she clicked her hands and demons grabed them and shimmered away Pheobe grabbed the book of Shadows and flamed off back to her and Cole's Chambers she put Jeans on and her throne robe then walked out **

"**The Charmed ones how easy is it for Pheobe to get all of you and your whitelighter. And she managed to kill her innocent. Im extremly happy that she did. Now you guys will be put in cages above our heads no magic can get in or out. The cages will be hard to move with a swing. Don't worry whitlighter witch you can orb but you won't get out." Cole clicked his fingers and Pheobe came in the room finally **

"**Cole hunnie you weren't in the room when I came back. Oh yeah do you like your present baby." **

"**Yes my love I do." Cole kissed Pheobe and the charmed ones made faces at this **

"**Single cages." the charmed ones were screwed now they couldn't do anything with there powers Prue and Piper even tried Page even tried to orb objects Leo knew he wouldn't be able to get out **

"**Why must you all try." They looked at Pheobe **

"**Leave the oldest out." they did Demons held her hands behind her back **

"**Tell me witch why we should save you. Some how your back from the dead why?" Prue looked at her sister shocked that she would even do this to her **

"**Pheobe... please im not sure how im back to life..."**

"**Not good enough witch. Place a burn on her arm for telling lies." and a burn appeared on her arm second degree she screamed out **

"**Tell me how NOW!" **

"**IM NOT SURE PIPER WAS LOOKING THROUGH THE BOOK AND SHE FOUND A RESURECTION SPELL SAID IT AND HERE I AM!" **

"**See the face of good cast it out of heaven make her evil." Prue screamed out in pain all the demons were fearful of the queen even more. Prue screamed for some one to help her once she was done she fell to the floor twitching looking at the other two. **

"**How is she alive." They looked at her shocked **

"**How can you do that with spells?" **

"**I made spells after spells now I say them over writing them and burning the paper. Only one i've wrote uses fire and burning it." **

"**Can we...can we serve you." Cole and Phoebe were shocked that they even asked that but Phoebe sesnsed that they were telling the truth. Then Prue got up and looked to Cole and Pheobe and bowed **

"**I shall serve you for as long as I live." Cole kissed his wifes hand **

"**Your a good queen love." **

"**Thank you." **

"**You know you can use that for good to." **

"**See the face of good cast it out and make the rest evil." the rest of the good guys screamed out in pain Phoebe smirked and sat in her throne she knew she could ge the charmed ones under her control she will be extremly powerful she smirked at this Cole kissed her the demons bowed if they were in there **

"**I love this. I never want to go back!" The charmed ones were now under the Royal Evil couples command they say one wrong thing and they get hurt. Pheobe loved the fact that she is winning the game here. But she is scarred if the spell wears off Cole had a plan in action already for this. He knew Phoebe would take the charmed ones good from them. So he told the demons to put them in the cage until he can get a potion for them. **

"**LONG LIVE THE ROYALTIES!" every one cheered Pheobe loved the fact she won no other reason behind this time Evil won and Good may not be able to come and save the world. **


End file.
